dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirou Fujimura (Devil Reborn Redux)
Shirou Fujimura '''(formerly Nobunaga Oda) is the main male protagonist of Devil Reborn Redux and a Pawn of Rias Gremory. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the widely proclaimed "King of Delinquents". Shirou is the direct descendant of his original namesake, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga. Appearance Shirou is a 17-year old high school student of average height and in-shape and well-toned build, possessing snow-white and mildly spiky hair and light-blue eyes. While usually wearing outfits that may vary throughout the story, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and white sneakers. Shirou's uniform differs in that he sometimes tends to keep the bottom few buttons of his dress shirt undone and he lacks the usual ribbon. He usually wears bandages wrapped around his left arm from the elbow down (later revealed to cover an x-shaped scar on his wrist) and also wears black headphones with a red strap over his ears. When cross-dressing, Shirou is open to most forms of dresses and female dresswear and uses grape fruits in order to give the illusion of a more feminine figure. He is noted to be as beautiful as Rias or Akeno whenever he cross-dresses, possessing the aura of an "ideal girl". Shirou gained a dark, painful looking scar on his on his chest after being stabbed by Siris in the rating game with Riser. Shirou later lost his left arm during his second fight against a Sacred Gear-using Kaido and later had it replaced with an artificial arm. As such he no longer has the x-shaped scar on his left wrist. Recently after his battle with Mordred, his white hair has turned silver from the use of his balance breaker and he has lost his right eye and gained a scar it. Personality Shirou, befitting his delinquent personality, is a rather vulgar and violent individual although, beneath his impulsive nature, he is actually a kind person. He prefers to refrain from pointless fighting unless provoked or in deep need of venting. However, when he's wrong, he will usually admit to it and apologize. Shirou possesses a (albeit hypocritical) disdain for needless violence and pointless killing. He also appears to possess a degree of sadism and recklessness when enraged. Shirou is notably tsundere when embarrassed or flustered and possesses a deep care for animals, possessing the ability to easily befriend them. However, he is deeply embarrassed by his behaviors which conflict with his "bad boy" appearance and is quick to deny them. Shirou secretly suffers from a severe case of Phasmophobia (fear of ghosts) and will often fall into a panicked state when the subject of spirits are brought up or involved in a situation. Much like Issei, Shirou possesses a strong and unbreakable faith and care for his friends, family, and comrades, becoming deeply angered when any of them are harmed. History Seven years prior to the start of the story, Shirou woke up in a hospital without any memories, eventually being adopted and taken in by Mikoto Fujimura. Shirou obtained his poor reputation as a "Demon" following an incident where he accused a group of sadistic high school students of murdering his cat. The delinquents brutalized Shirou and, in retaliation, Shirou bludgeoned them all with a pipe. The delinquents lied and accused Shirou of instigating the assault, fooling the police with their severe injuries. Shirou was later exonerated, which came too late as the adults already came to see him as a beast, the children mimicking their behavior. The children came after Shirou with rocks and sticks and, eventually, Shirou beat them up. They brought their older siblings next time, and Shirou beat them up. The older siblings brought their friends, so Shirou beat them up. The cycle repeated until Shirou became so feared and hated that he was known as "The Demon King of Kuoh." At some point, a few years prior to the start of the story, Shirou was involved in an incident between him and an enemy gang, later revealed to be the Yellow Diamonds led by Kaido. In an enraged state, he brutally beat Kaido and had beaten the girl who had intervened, Marie, unaware whether or not she actually had any affiliation with the gang (although she had actually been Kaido's girlfriend). While initially apathetic as a result of frustration and anger, Shirou's guilt and grief for his actions drove him to cut an X into his wrist, his death only prevented by the arrival of Mikoto and being subsequently rushed to the hospital. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: Shirou has all of the powers common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. So far, Shirou has shown the capability to cast several elemental spells including fire and ice (although it is hinted that the latter is a power resulting from Shirou's Sacred Gear). * Runes: In order to provide a more controlled outlet to use his Demonic Power, Mikoto taught Shirou how to use spells in the form of runes. He only knows a handful of runes so far such as: ** Sowilo: The rune drawn to conjure flames. It possesses a shape similar to a upward-diagonally slanted "A" ** Isa: The rune drawn to create ice and freeze. It's appearance is similar to an "I". ** Ehwaz: '''The rune of hardening. '''Promotion: Being a Pawn, Shirou can use any of the traits of a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen temporarily while in what his King specifies to be enemy territory. However, due to Shirou's forgetful and occasionally prideful nature, he often forgoes the use of this ability. Enhanced Stamina: As a human, Shirou's stamina was already impressive, later increased as he became a Devil to the point he has been able to withstand many grievous injuries without dying. His stamina has slowly increased as a result of repeated training sessions with the Occult Research Club. When enhanced with his runes, his body becomes strong enough to endure even the punches of a Rook with minimal injury. Enhanced Speed: As a result of becoming a Devil, Shirou's speed has increased. After the training in the mountains, Shirou becomes able to match the speed of a Knight. Immense Strength: Shirou possesses incredible physical strength, especially after becoming a Devil. After training in the mountains, Shirou becomes strong enough to damage even a Rook. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a result of years of street-fighting experience and the more recent combat training with the Occult Research Club had resulted in him being a competent close-range fighter. After training in the mountains, Shirou becomes capable of fighting hand-to-hand with even skilled martial artists. Light Immunity: Through unknown means, Shirou is significantly less affected by light or weapons made of light than other Devils. It is unknown if this is an ability Shirou himself possesses or a result of something else. Equipment Canis Regalia: Shirou's Sacred Gear as well as his current primary weapon. The Canis Regalia holds the spirit of the God-Devouring Wolf, Fenrir, a powerful wolf from Norse Mythology whose power is said to rival that of the Heavenly Dragons. Its base state takes the form of a gauntlet in the shape of a wolf's head, possessing a silver-grey mane that stretches down the back of his arm. It has shown the ability of ice and water manipulation as well as the ability to take alternate forms as weapons by "devouring" items in the "wolf's" mouth. Not just weapons, but even normal items can be "devoured" and grant Canis Regalia new forms all bearing the normal properties of the Sacred Gear as well as several new ones unique to that form. * Second Form: Nilfheim Ravager: The first form obtained after Canis Regalia's base form and the second form in total. It takes the shape of a gauntlet with bladed fingers, appearing to possess the regular abilities of Canis Regalia. It's blades are sharp and strong enough to withstand repeated blows and cut through most non-resistant objects. * Third Form: Flurry Rifle: '''The third form of Canis Regalia. Flurry Rifle (originally named Rifle Mode) takes the form a heavy ornamental pistol with silver engraving on its grip and barrel. The trigger guard is also silver, curving from halfway across the frame all the way to the bottom of the grip. Its thick, black frame held a silver wolf on either side, the wolf's mouth opened wide to the point it appeared to be preparing to devour the barrel. Flurry Rifle possesses the power to fire condensed blasts of Shirou's demonic power, possessing an ice element that appears to be capable of freezing enemies weaker than him solid should it not outright kill them. * '''Fourth Form: Gungnir: The fourth form of Canis Regalia. It takes the form of a spear with long, slender, and a brilliant white color like that of snow. The blade at the end is large for a normal spear, close to that of a halberd. It is a darker shade of white than the shaft, but still fairly pure, only dark enough that one could see the emblem of a wolf decorating either side of the spear's massive blade, a hole in the area that had been made into the wolf's open mouth. Gungnir appears to possess superior power to the other forms Canis Regalia possesses, Shirou's demonic power increasing drastically as does his ability to control ice and water. It was broken during Shirou's battle against Kaido, rendering this form no longer usable. * Fifth Form: Ice Devil's Fang: The fifth form of Canis Regalia. It was obtained through devouring one of Kiba's Demonic Swords. It takes the form snow-white medieval sword with three whitish-blue gems implanted at the top, center, and bottom of the flat of the blade. The guard of the blade has the appearance of a wolf with a mouth open at an acute angle, while different in shape, the sword possess many similarities with Gungnir in both color, feeling, and beauty. It appears to be lighter than Gungnir and allows Shirou to counter enemy's attacks with greater speeds on top of possessing much of the normal abilities of the Sacred Gear. * Unnamed Comb Form: 'A form achieved while Shirou was experimenting with his Sacred Gear's abilities. It has never been used and was shown solely as a demonstration of Shirou's power. It appears as an elegant comb, but its abilities, if any, are unknown. * 'Nilfheimr Howl Rhapsody: The Balance Breaker of Canis Regalia. It creates a bounded field containing what is described as "a world of ice" with protrusions of ice in the shape of swords scattered within. Each of these "inactive tools", based on items "devoured" by Shirou's Sacred Gear, can be "summoned" by having Shirou pour his own mana into them. Each of these items, especially the weapons, can only be wielded with Shirou's blessing, dispersing into numerous drops of water before freezing and bulleting towards any unauthorized who try to wield Shirou's weapons. While active, Shirou's magical power, physical strength, and speed all increase as does his ability to manipulate water and ice, and it allowshim to wield numerous blades at once and fire them as projectiles. ** Gleipnir: The chain around Shirou's right arm attached to a small dagger attached to the back of his glove. Shirou can use it as a projectile or ensnare enemies with it, dragging them closer or holding them in one place. Shirou can control it in a similar fashion to the items created by his Balance Breaker, being able to have it act independently of the rest of his body. Gleipnir has the ability to restrain any existence with inhuman blood to a certain degree. ** Svalinn: Named after the legendary shield from Norse Mythology, it takes the form of an arctic-blue gauntlet appearing on his left arm with a wolf-head shoulder guard. It drastically increases the strength of Shirou's left arm as well its durability. * Breakdown the Beast: '''Also known as the '''Beast of Supremacy. The Breakdown the Beast temporarily removes the seal placed on the power of the spirit sealed within the Sacred Gear, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power. A similar power to that of the Heavenly Dragons' Juggernaut Drive, it contains a curse made up of the negative emotions of the past possessors of the Canis Regalia that influences the current user who enters this form. A special chant must be used to activate Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast. The chant for the Canis Regalia's Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: : Shirou: '''"This body, this soul, let it fall into an endless path of carnage..." : '''Fenrir: "My master and I will exhaust this body, this soul to bring forth Ragnarok..." : Shirou: '''"Hunt, ravage, triumph and shine..." : '''Fenrir: ''"I am the Devourer of Divinity..."'' : Shirou: '''"These fangs within my maw shall rip through all authority..." : '''Fenrir: ''"Howl!”'' : Shirou: ''"Howl!"'' : Both: ''""Ascend!""'' : Both: ''“Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!"'' Quotes "I'll show you why I'm called the Demon King of Kuoh!" - Volume 1 - Prologue "If I'm bad at doubting others, I'd rather believe in them. If I get tricked, I'll think about what to do when it happens. Things are simpler that way, so there's no reason to worry about it before it gets to that point." - Volume 1 - Chapter 19 "For Devils and Fallen Angels-no, for everyone; For Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, all of them. I'll create a bridge that connects them all!" - Volume 1 - Chapter 19 "The person who sits on top is the one who defines the meaning of "Justice". If what is right and wrong is decided by God, then there's only one choice left to me! I'll be the one who slays God Himself and prove that your so-called "justice" isn't worth jack shit!" - Shirou to Xenovia - Volume 1 - Chapter 30 Major Battles (SPOILER WARNING!) * Shirou vs Numerous Delinquent Gangs (Off-Screen and many times) = WON * Shirou vs Eliade (1st Fight) = NO RESULT (Joined by Koneko) * Shirou & Koneko vs Eliade = WON (Shirou is wounded; Eliade is fought off) * Shirou vs Eliade (2nd Fight) = WON (Eliade is viciously wounded by Shirou and unable to fight further) * Shirou & Koneko vs Freed = NO RESULT (Freed retreats before the fight is concluded) * Shirou vs Kalawarner = NO RESULT (Kalawarner retreats before the fight is concluded) * Shirou & Occult Research Club vs Viser = WON (Viser is killed) * Shirou vs Dohnaseek & Mittelt = NO RESULT (Shirou is severely wounded by Kalawarner mid-fight) * Shirou & Issei vs Freed - WON (Freed is defeated, quickly retreating) * Shirou & Kalawarner vs Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and 50 Stray Priests = NO RESULT (Kalawarner severely wounded protecting Shirou) * Shirou vs Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and 50 Stray Priests = WON (Shirou's Sacred Gear unlocks Fourth Form; All enemies are frozen in ice and incapacitated) * Shirou vs Water Dragon = WON (Shirou gets the Water Dragon to stand down, managing to tame her as his Familiar) * Shirou vs Mira = WON (Shirou K.O.'s Mira) * Shirou vs Isabela (1st Fight) = LOST (Shirou is beaten into unconsciousness by Isabela) * Shirou vs Mira, Ile, & Nel = WON (Shirou freezes Mira; Impales Ile & Nel on ice spires) * Shirou vs Isabela (2nd Fight) = WON (Shirou fights Isabela to a stalemate and Isabela admits defeat) * Shirou vs Siris = WON (Shirou K.O.'s Siris) * Shirou vs Karlamine, Ni, Li, & Mihae = NO RESULT (Shirou defeats Ni but is severely wounded; Rating Game ends before official result) * Shirou & Kiba vs Freed = NO RESULT (Kaido interferes, attacking Shirou) * Shirou vs Kaido = LOST (Both suffer grievous wounds; Shirou falls unconscious) * Shirou vs Irina = WON (Incapacitates Irina) * Shirou, Issei, Koneko, Saji & Kiba vs Freed (w/ Excaliburs) = NO RESULT (Interference from Kaido and Valper which results in their group retreating; Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Shirou pursue) * Shirou vs Kaido (2nd Fight) = WON (Shirou critically wounds Kaido) * Shirou vs Cerberus = WON (Shirou defeats and tames the Cerberus) * Shirou, Koneko & Kalawarner vs Cerberus 2 = NO RESULT (Xenovia intervenes to prevent Shirou from being eaten) * Shirou, Koneko, Kalawarner & Xenovia vs Cerberus 2 = WON (Xenovia decapitates the Cerberus and cuts it in half, killing it) * Shirou & Occult Research Club, Kalawarner, Mr. Fluffles (Cerberus), Mikoto & Xenovia vs Kokabiel = LOST (Kokabiel decimates the allied forces) * Shirou (possessed by Oda Nobunaga) vs Kokabiel = WON (Nobunaga obliterates the upper half of Kokabiel's body with a shot from his rifle) * Shirou vs Mordred = NO RESULT (Battle ended prematurely due to the arrival of the ORC) * Shirou vs Mordred (Round 2) = NO RESULT (Akeno intervenes) * Shirou & Akeno vs Mordred = NO RESULT (Akeno orders Shirou to flee with a wounded Kiyome) * Shirou vs Mordred (Round 3) = WON (Shirou defeats Mordred; Mordred is killed by Kalawarner) Category:Devil Reborn Redux Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Bamafelix